1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tire fixing device.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 13, generally, a space for accommodating a spare tire is provided behind a rear seat on an automobile; that is, a tire is fixedly accommodated in the space. There are available a variety of spare tire accommodating and fixing methods in the art. For instance, Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 6-74589 has disclosed a spare tire carrier which is so designed that a spare tire is fixed with a locking element which is built in a center pole which penetrates the central hole of the wheel of the spare tire. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 10-81264 has disclosed a spare tire fixing device which comprises: a tightening member which is in the form of a shaft having the lower end portion which is threaded, and the upper end portion which is a screwing head; and a disk-shaped tire retainer which has a great step corresponding to the difference in width between a normal tire and a temporary tire between the lower end face and the lower surface of the flange of a cylindrical shaft section whose both ends are first and second annular receiving seat surfaces.
The above-described prior arts are spare tire fixing devices, not concerning the fixing of flat tires. A spare tire is generally smaller in width than a normal tire, and therefore it is impossible to accommodate a flat tire in the spare tire accommodating space. Hence, in general, until the vehicle arrives at a repair shop (station), the flat tire is left in the vehicle without being fixed. If a big object such as a tire is left in the vehicle without being fixed, then it may be unsteady in the traveling vehicle while rattling.